Clarividencia
by Music Lover Always
Summary: Hay momentos en los que puedes ver más lejos. Parece que el futuro se hace evidente. Pero cuando casi alcanzas a ver su rostro, todo se desvanece en la realidad...RESUMEN LLENO ADENTRO. SasuHina fic.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de leer el fanfic, quiero dar las gracias a Naoko Ichigo que tradujo mi fanfic de ingles a español. Gracias por todo Naoko! Te debo uno ^^. Okay ustedes podrían estar preguntándose POR QUE yo no lo traduje verdad? Es que no sé escribir en español menos hablar correctamente el español. Disculpe si dije algo mal o cualquier palteo mio.

**Resumen:** Hay momentos en los que puedes ver más lejos. Parece que el futuro se hace evidente. Pero cuando casi alcanzas a ver su rostro, todo se desvanece en la realidad...

Sasuke es un joven del campo de Konoha, que además de ser guapo, tiene el don de la clarividencia. Atormentado por la culpa por haber previsto la muerte trágica de sus padres y la desaparición de su hermano mayor, pero no pudo evitarlo, eso lo convirtió en el joven que es hoy. Frío y un poco indiferente. Vive con su mejor amigo, Naruto, y su tutor Iruka, pero los tres se embarcan en un viaje hacia la ciudad de Konoha, y su vida de repente se volvió caótica. Entre el caos se encuentra con Hinata, una joven honesta y trabajadora. Con el tiempo se enamoran, pero no antes de tratar con malos momentos. ¿Será su amor suficiente? Esta es una historia de poderes especiales, oportunidades perdidas y una oportunidad de redención

**Genero:** Romance, sobrenatural, drama, dolor/comodidad, camino oscuro, angustia de algunos y tragedia

**Parejas:** este es un fic SasuHina. Si no te gusta, no leas. También NaruSaku, ShikaIno, Tiana, KakaShizu y un poco de NejiTen, KibaHina, SaiHina y SasuKarin

**Edades:** la mayoría tienen 18 años, aunque se especificaran las edades correspondientes

**Aclaración:** este fic esta ambientado en la década de 1940 y posteriormente en la de 1955. La cuidad es Konoha y todo se ambienta con el estilo de los años 50

disclaimer: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

**Clarividencia:** es el poder sobrenatural de ver objetos o acciones del futuro lejano o cercano

1945…

Se acordó de cuando era un niño, de cuando se despertó aquella noche, de su profundo sueño con un sobresalto y se limpió el sudor frío de su frente. Él se incorporó y abrió los ojos. Sin saberlo en ese momento, sus ojos habían cambiado de color de ónix a color carmesí, un tenue resplandor rojo se podía apreciar en el cuarto oscuro. Jadeaba mucho y tenía sus ojos vidriosos

_Miró y vio el fuego que envolvía cada rincón de su habitación. Su forma transparente viajó alrededor de su pequeña casa y vio las llamas devorando los pocos muebles que tenían. Se volvió para mirar a la puerta y vio a un hombre con una máscara naranja arrastrando a su hermano inconsciente, lejos de las llamas y en la noche_

Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron a través de su habitación y todo parecía estar en orden, pero... no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse ya que recibió un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se desmayó inmediatamente

Él no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos que lo observaban desde lejos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos figuras caminaban en silencio mientras llevaban sacos y cestas de verduras. El menor de los dos tenía el cabello negro con un tinte de color azul que sólo se podía ver la luz del sol. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color caqui y una blusa de color negro con tirantes que se unían a sus pantalones cortos. Decidió romper el silencio - "Aniki, anoche tuve un sueño extraño"

El mas alto de los dos se quedó mirando a su pequeño hermano con una mirada de leve interés. Llevaba pantalones marrones sencillos y una blusa blanca simple. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y tenía dos marcas bajo sus ojos - "Oh, ¿así? ¿Qué soñaste Sasuke?"

Sasuke miró hacia sus desgastados zapatos. Y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano para ver si él estaba prestando atención - "Realmente no lo sé, pero estabas en el Itachi"

Itachi divertido le sonrió a Sasuke y le preguntó - "¿Qué hacía yo en tu sueño?"

"Tu eras secuestrado por un hombre. Nuestra pequeña casa estaba en llamas Nii-san. Un hombre con una máscara naranja" - Sasuke agitó sus brazos alrededor mientras gritaba. Dejó caer su canasta mientras seguía agitando los brazos

Itachi frunció el ceño - _¿Un hombre con una máscara de color naranja...?_ - Itachi pensó mientras recogía la cesta de Sasuke - "Fue sólo un sueño Sasuke. No es como si fuera una premonición" – dijo Itachi mientras recogía las cosas de la cesta - "Sasuke recoger esos tomates. Tenemos que estar en casa temprano o de lo contrario estaremos en problemas"

Sasuke gimió mientras recogía sus tomates y murmuró - "Yo no veo por qué vivir tan lejos de Konoha"

Itachi revolvió el cabello de su hermano y sonrió - "Otouto, ¿alguna vez pensaste que esta vida como agricultor es más tranquila que la de un habitante de la ciudad?"

Sasuke le dio una mirada de incredulidad - "¿Pacífica? Siempre estamos escondiéndonos en el sótano cuando un tornado viene y entonces tenemos que arreglar los daños. Y tenemos que caminar miles de kilómetros para recoger las frutas y verduras cada semana" - Sasuke se quejó cuando terminó de reunir sus tomates

Itachi rodó los ojos y le hizo señas a Sasuke para que caminara - "Lo que tú digas Sasuke. Sólo sabemos que estamos cerca de la frontera de Konoha. Vamos, vamos" - Con un brazo, puso sobre sus hombros al pequeños Sasuke y con el otro, lleva un saco

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa noche, después de darse las buenas noches Sasuke su hermano y sus padres se metieron rápidamente en la cama

"¿Kaasan?" - Sasuke preguntó tímidamente asomando la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas

"¿Sí, querido?"

"¿Qué es un premolition?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Premolición! Yo le decía a Itachi sobre mi sueño de anoche y él dijo algo acerca de una premolición."

Su madre se echó a reír - "¿Te refieres a premonición?"

Sasuke asintió con impaciencia y se sentó en la cama - "¿Qué significa?"

"Es cuando uno sueña con eventos futuros" - Ella se echó a reír y Sasuke enarcó una ceja y puso su cara de pensar. Ella llevo su mano hacia la cabeza del pequeño y la acaricio - "Ahora hay que ir a dormir. Tenemos un largo día mañana" - Ella besó su frente, y su largo cabello negro rozaba la mejilla de Sasuke haciéndole cosquillas - "Buenas noches"

Sasuke bostezó y sonrió perezosamente - "Buenas noche Kaasan"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era medianoche cuando el caos se elevó en la pequeña casa. La ruptura de un vidrio despertó a Sasuke de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor y vio un resplandor naranja procedente de la parte inferior de su puerta. Corrió hacia él y agarró el pomo de la puerta, sólo para retirar su mano de inmediato - "¡Me quema!"

Sasuke agarró la manta y la utilizó para abrir la puerta. Fue recibido con grandes llamas y dio un paso atrás - "¡Kaasan! ¡Tousan! ¡Aniki!" - Llamó a todos

"¡Sasuke!"

- _Aniki..._ – pensaba Sasuke - "Aniki ayuda. No puedo salir de mi habitación" - los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas por culpa del humo y del temor que sentía. Empezó a toser por el humo y casi se desplomó, pero enseguida se levantó del suelo

"Sasuke, mantén la cabeza abajo" – dijo Itachi y Sasuke bajo la cabeza. Miró alrededor, pero todo estaba cubierto, ya sea por llamas o por humo, eso dificultaba su visión. Itachi se arriesgó y salió corriendo. No escuchó sollozos de su hermano menor, no sabía si sus padres estaban bien no. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba mantener a su otouto a salvo. Cuando se puso en marcha en marcha, un pedazo del techo en llamas cayó y golpeó la pierna de Itachi. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y tropezó. Se dio cuenta de que su pantalón estaba en llamas, pero él siguió adelante. Se echó por la puerta y salió a una llanura, cubierta de hierba. Puso a Sasuke sobre la hierba y centró su atención en su pierna

"¡Aniki tu pierna está en llamas!" - Sasuke gritó y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente buscando algo. Lo encontró y suspiró de alivio al ver el pozo y el cubo cerca. Tomo la cuerda del cubo y lo bajó al pozo, donde comenzó a llenarlo con agua. Se dio cuenta de los intentos desesperados de su hermano para extinguir las llamas. A toda prisa levanto el pesado cubo. Y corrió hacia Itachi y vierte el agua en la pierna. Él oyó el grito de dolor de hermano pero él siguió con su tarea. Pronto, la llama se extinguió

Itachi jadeaba mientras caía al suelo. Miró a su hermano, que sólo sollozaba. Se levantó lentamente y acerco a Sasuke - "Shh, está bien" - Abrazó a Sasuke y frotó su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo. Él miró su casa en llamas y decidió volver a entrar. Poso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y le susurró al oído – "Sasuke escúchame. Voy a volver y tratare de encontrar a okaasan y a otousan"

"¡No!" - Su labio comenzó a temblar - "¡No me dejes aquí!"

Itachi suspiró y miro a su alrededor - "¿Ves ese arbusto de allí?" - Señaló el arbusto que se encontraba en los limites de su casa - "Espérame allí. Iré por ti, te lo prometo"

"Ese hombre de la máscara te va a hacer daño Aniki. Nos ara daño a todos" - Sasuke agarró el borde de la blusa de Itachi y se negó a dejarlo ir

"¡Sasuke! ¡Eso fue sólo un sueño!"

"¡No! ¡Nuestra casa está en llamas! Mi sueño se hizo realidad. Fue una premonición" - Sasuke se piso de pie y trató de convencer a su hermano - "¡Basta!" Itachi lo empujó en la dirección opuesta y se fue cojeando hacia la casa en llamas - "Ve y ocúltate" - Vio a Sasuke tratando de seguirlo, pero una mirada de advertencia lo detuvo en seco

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dentro de la casa, Itachi trató de ver a su entorno, más allá del humo y las lágrimas que el humo provocaba - _No puedo ver..._ - Pensaba mientras daba pequeños pasos, cautelosos hacia delante - "¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" – gritó

Oyó unos pasos y se volteo, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre que utilizaba una máscara de color naranja - _¿Qué?_ – Itachi pensó en Sasuke y abrió los ojos. Fue como si una tonelada de ladrillos le cayera encima, Sasuke no había tenido un sueño, sino una visión del futuro. Una premonición - "Quién…"

Él nunca llegó a terminar la frase, ya que todo se volvió negro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se escondió detrás de los arbustos y, veía todo desde allí. Vio movimiento cerca de la puerta y vio a dos hombres alrededor de un carro que. Vio a otro hombre que lleva a Itachi y que lo echarlo sin contemplaciones en el carro - "¡Niisan!"

El hombre miro a Sasuke y se quitó la máscara. Fue en ese preciso momento en que Sasuke se agarró la cabeza por el dolor. Sus ojos se volvieron color carmesí y luego se presentó otra visión

_Dinero. Podía ver el dinero flotando a su alrededor y al hombre. Sintió una fría mano en su hombro y se volvió para enfrentar al hombre. Un nombre le vino a la mente. Madara... Sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y siguió mirando el dinero flotando a su alrededor_

Sasuke gritó, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se desmayó

1955… presente

Eso fue hace 10 años. Sasuke recordar esa noches claramente. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba todavía oscuro y que en sólo un par de horas saldría el sol. Se dio media vuelta en la cama y vio a su amigo que se le caía la baba y roncaba. Cerró los ojos y nuevamente se quedó dormido

_Ella estaba allí de nuevo. Estaba de pie delante de él. Se detuvieron a pocos metros de distancia el uno del otro. Estaban en un campo de pastos altos, rodeados de flores de color rosa que se extendía por millas. Su cabello negro ondeaba sutilmente gracias al viento. Parecía una cascada que caía por su espalda. Era hermosa y fascinante. Ella tenía sus brazos en la espalda y se balanceaba en la punta de los pies. Su piel era cremosa como la leche, con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas. Llevaba un vestido blanco que abrazaba su delgada cintura y con vuelos en la parte inferior_

_Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante. Cada paso que daba hacia ella, ella daba uno hacia atrás. Él estaba irritado y comenzó a correr tras ella. Se tragó un gruñido de fastidio cuando empezó a correr también. De repente se detuvo. El viento golpeo su rostro y le preguntó - "¿Quién eres tú?"_

_Podía sentir el cambio en la atmósfera, se hizo más ligera, más despreocupada. Él juró que podía sentir su sonrisa. Esta vez el viento soplaba aún más fuerte que antes, y su cabello y el polen nublaban su visión. Se cubrió el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo empezaron a llamar por su nombre. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta..._

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke..._

"¡Oi Sasuke!"

Sintió un duro golpe al lado de su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de su amigo rubio - "No me gusta que me molesten por las mañanas dobe"

"¡Teme!"

En cuestión de segundos, los dos estaban luchando en el piso. Sasuke estaba en la parte inferior, mientras que el rubio se sentó en su cintura. Sasuke utilizo su pierna derecha para echar al rubio hacia abajo y volcar sus posiciones. Sasuke ahora estaba sentado encima de él y levantó su brazo hacia atrás, listo para golpear el rostro de su amigo

"¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Basta ya!" – exigió una voz áspera mientras cerraban la puerta del dormitorio. Los dos se habían dado entre sí una mirada antes de dirigirla al recién llegado - "¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Ya están con su pelea de la mañana ¿eh?" - Se frotó la cicatriz en la nariz - "¿Y bien?"

"¡Iruka! ¡Sasuke empezó!" - Naruto apuntaba a Sasuke y hacia pucheros como un niño

"Hn" - Sasuke apartó la vista y miró al suelo

Iruka rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración - "Bueno ya no quiero saber. Hice el desayuno así que bajen rápido y luego nos dirigiremos a trabajar en el rancho ¿bien? Tenemos un largo día por delante" - Él los oyó quejarse y luego golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza cuando pasaba junto a él y luego se detuvo frente a Sasuke para hacer lo mismo - "Sasuke, Sarutobi-sama está aquí para hablar contigo y con Naruto. Pidió hablar con usted en privado, sin embargo…"

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos - "¿Para qué?"

Iruka le dirigió una mirada triste y luego le dio una leve sonrisa - "Él tiene que decirte algo importante. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir"

Sasuke bufo y luego asintió – "Muy bien. Voy a hablar con él ¿Dónde está?"

"Él está esperando afuera"

Sasuke pasó por delante de Iruka para reunirse con Sarutobi, pero no antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Unos ojos color lavanda miraron los jarrones de cristal a su alrededor y sonrió a su propio reflejo. Ella se volvió y sonrió a los trabajadores de la fábrica y escribió en su portapapeles. Caminaba con cuidado entre los pasillos de jarrones de cristal y registraba la información, mientras caminaba. Bajo su portapapeles y observó un vaso rojo y lo tomo para probar la calidad. Ella tocó los bordes exteriores y luego lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos. Estimando que era bueno, lo puso cuidadosamente donde estaba y registro sus observaciones en el portapapeles. Sintió un abrigo inesperado, unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura la hicieron girar

"¡Ah! K-Kiba!"

El joven conocido como Kiba le dio un casto beso en los labios antes bajar para besar su cuello. Sus pequeñas manos trataban de empujarlo para separarlo un poco

"N-No podemos besarnos en la fábrica"

"No lo puedo evitar Hinata. Eres demasiado linda..." - deposito un beso en la mejilla femenina y Hinata se sonrojó cuando algunos trabajadores de la fábrica comenzaron a reírse. Kiba se alborotó el cabello, de color marrón y le sonreía ampliamente. Agarró un florero color lavanda y lo levantó con cuidado - "Hice esto específicamente para ti, míralo" - Él se volteo para quedar frente a ella - "Incluso grabe tu nombre en él" - Se lo entregó a ella

Hinata lo cogió y sonrió cálidamente. Ella miró a Kiba y lo regañó en broma - "Kiba, estamos e-empleados aquí en fábrica. Y-Yo no puede aceptarlo"

Él se despidió y dijo - "Es tuyo. Piensa en mí cada vez que lo veas" - Él sonrió ampliamente al ver que Hinata abrazaba el florero contra su pecho

"Es hermoso" - Ella le dio la vuelta y recorrió el contorno del florero. Estaba bien, tenía unas curvas muy delicadas y bellas larga. Tenía un corazón en el centro con su nombre grabado con caligrafía fina - "G-Gracias Kiba" - Miró hacia abajo - "A veces, siento que no te merezco"

"¿Y por qué no serias digna de mi amor?"

"Tu t-te preocupas demasiado por mí"

"¿Y tu no?" - Él entornó los ojos

Hinata comenzó a tartamudear sin control pero se limitó a reír. Él la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios. Hinata le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de mirar a su alrededor para ver si había gente cerca de ellos. Kiba le susurró al oído - "Te recogeré en el complejo Hyuuga más tarde por la noche. Tengo algo importante que hacer" - Él mordisqueó su oreja

* * *

"Ah Sasuke!" - exclamó el hombre mayor - "Mírate... te has vuelto tan grande desde la última vez que te vi"

"Eso fue hace diez años" - Sasuke dijo irritado - - _Cuando me encontró inconsciente después del incendio_ - Pensó con amargura - "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que es tan importante que tienes que decirme?"

Sarutobi se frotó la barbilla y tosió. Sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la boca antes de enfrentarse a Sasuke - "Venga, vamos a caminar"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras caminaban por el rancho, Sarutobi comenzó a hablar - "Sasuke, hace un par de días antes de llegar aquí conocí a alguien en la ciudad de Konoha que nunca pensé que iba a conocer" – dijo mientras doblaba el pañuelo

Sasuke lo miró sin interés, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos

"Fue por casualidad que conocí a este hombre, pero él me preguntó si yo era un maestro itinerante. Le dije que lo era y me preguntó a dónde iba. Yo le dije que pasaba por aquí para encontrar a estudiantes que estuvieran dispuestos a aprender las habilidades básicas en lectura o aritmética" - Hizo una pausa y le dio una mirada de reojo a Sasuke que sólo parecía estar prestándole poca atención, pero a la vez se notaba desconcertado. Tosió y recuperó la mayor parte de la atención del menor - "Me pidió un favor. Me pidió encontrar a alguien con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha"

Ahora bien, esto llamó completamente la atención de Sasuke que miró al hombre con curiosidad

Sarutobi suspiró y sacó sus gafas del bolsillo de su pantalón - "Sasuke, el hombre que me pregunto por ti era tu hermano, Itachi. Ha estado buscándote estos últimos diez años"

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron y luego se llenaron de ira - "¿Le tomó tanto tiempo buscando en zonas rurales que finalmente prefirió buscarme de esta forma?" – frunció el ceño y luego apretó los puños

"Cálmate" - Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero sólo logro que Sasuke lo mirara fríamente - "Hay muchas razones de por qué tú hermano tardo tanto tiempo en encontrarte. Me dio una carta para ti" - Sacó un sobre arrugado del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Sasuke - "Quiero que lo leas después de que yo hable contigo y con Naruto esta noche" - Él le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Sasuke y señaló la puerta de la pequeña casa que estaba en frente de - "Ir Ve a casa y ponla en algún lugar seguro, y luego ve y ayuda a Iruka y a Naruto con las tareas" - Le dio una amplia sonrisa y que se hizo más grandes cuando vio la expresión irritada de Sasuke

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio que él y Naruto compartían. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y echó un vistazo a la carta que tenia en sus manos - Tal _vez debería leerla. El viejo ni siquiera lo sabrá_ - Él comenzó a rasgar los bordes pero escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras y rápidamente guardo el sobre debajo de su almohada - _Maldita sea Naruto... -_

Naruto entró en el dormitorio y sonrió - "Por lo tanto, tu puedes descansar aquí mientras que Iruka y yo nos partimos la espalda trabajando ¿eh?"

Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos - "Dobe, Sarutobi quería hablar conmigo"

"¿Para qué?"

"No es asunto tuyo"

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una expresión mas seria y con el ceño fruncido - "Joder ¿Si que estas molesto esta mañana?"

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta y miró hacia el techo, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza- "Es ese sueño de nuevo"

Naruto arqueo las cejas - "¿Te refieres en el que aparece esa chica?" - Hizo una pausa y se tocó la barbilla - "Tus poderes son extraños sabes"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y continuó - "Hay momentos en los que puedo ver más lejos. Pareciera que puedo ver todo. Sin embargo, cuando casi alcanzó a ver su rostro, todo se desvanece"

"Eso fue profundo Sasuke. Me sorprendes"

Sasuke se levantó y lo golpeó en la cabeza - "Por eso nunca te digo nada"

Naruto estaba a punto de tomar represalias, pero escucho la voz de Iruka - "Dejen de ser un par de perezosos y bajen a ayudar, ya"

Ambos gimieron y trabajaron hasta la cena. Sasuke no podía dejar de preguntarse en que querría hablar el anciano con él y con Naruto. Todo era tan confuso y su hermano que estaba vivo y estaba bien y en cierta forma eso lo enfurecía

* * *

Por fa, dejan un review :D Gracias!


	2. Decisiones

**Okay SE que me quieren matar y tienen todo la razón pero estaba TAN ocupada con la universidad y también como soy una estúpida, mi ex novio rompió conmigo y me dejo MUY triste y no tenía ganas de hacer NADA. Además de eso, tengo clases en bioquímica, calculas, psicología, orquesta y so una DESASTRE. Pues de todos modos, quiere dar el gracias a NAOKO ICHIGO para traducir este fanfic porque mi español es horrible. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Resumen:** Hay momentos en los que puedes ver más lejos. Parece que el futuro se hace evidente. Pero cuando casi alcanzas a ver su rostro, todo se desvanece en la realidad...

Sasuke es un joven del campo de Konoha, que además de ser guapo, tiene el don de la clarividencia. Atormentado por la culpa por haber previsto la muerte trágica de sus padres y la desaparición de su hermano mayor, pero no pudo evitarlo, eso lo convirtió en el joven que es hoy. Frío y un poco indiferente. Vive con su mejor amigo, Naruto, y su tutor Iruka, pero los tres se embarcan en un viaje hacia la ciudad de Konoha, y su vida de repente se volvió caótica. Entre el caos se encuentra con Hinata, una joven honesta y trabajadora. Con el tiempo se enamoran, pero no antes de tratar con malos momentos. ¿Será su amor suficiente? Esta es una historia de poderes especiales, oportunidades perdidas y una oportunidad de redención

**Genero:** Romance, sobrenatural, drama, dolor/comodidad, camino oscuro, angustia de algunos y tragedia

**Parejas:** este es un fic SasuHina. Si no te gusta, no leas. También NaruSaku, ShikaIno, Tiana, KakaShizu y un poco de NejiTen, KibaHina, SaiHina y SasuKarin

**Edades:** la mayoría tienen 18 años, aunque se especificaran las edades correspondientes

**Aclaración:** este fic esta ambientado en la década de 1940 y posteriormente en la de 1955. La cuidad es Konoha y todo se ambienta con el estilo de los años 50

disclaimer: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

**Clarividencia:** es el poder sobrenatural de ver objetos o acciones del futuro lejano o cercano

* * *

_Capitulo Dos: Decisiones_

Era mediodía y Hinata se dirigió a su escritorio por enésima vez ese día. El escritorio estaba cerca del de su jefe en la fábrica de cristal y no podía estar más agradecida por ello ya que caminar de su escritorio a otro destino era muy cansador. Cogió un montón de papeles apilados en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. Cambió el peso de los papeles en un brazo y utilizo el otro para llamar a la puerta

"Entra," - una voz suave contestó

Hinata abrió la puerta y caminó tímidamente - "H-hola Sai-san. A-aquí están los d-documentos que usted ha solicitado."

Un hombre bastante joven estaba de espaldas a ella y cuando la escucho hablar se volteo a verla. Tenía la piel muy pálida y el cabello corto, de color negro. Sus ojos eran también negros y parecían atravesar el alma de quien los veía. Él le dio una sonrisa genuina y tomó los papeles - "Gracias Hinata."

Su mirada penetrante la estudio y Hinata nerviosamente comenzó a jugar con los dedos índices, dijo - "B-bueno, si eso es todo, ¿podría por favor, dejarme ir un poco más temprano? M-mi padre no s-se siente bien y me gustaría e- estar en casa antes de lo ha-habitual"

Sai asintió con la cabeza - "Por supuesto. Me iré un poco antes también."

"Gracias, señor." - Hinata se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenida por la voz de Sai.

"Hinata"

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Te ves hermosa hoy," - Él sonrió. Empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de su escritorio y encontró un artículo que estaba buscando - "Yo estaba caminado por la ciudad y vi este perfume y me acordé de ti. Pensé que podría gustarte."

Hinata se ruborizó y su mirada cayó al piso - "Oh... umm... gra-gracias señor" - Hinata jugueteó con los dedos una vez más y luego habló de nuevo pero esta vez con mas vergüenza - "Es un regalo maravilloso p-pero no puedo aceptarlo. Y-yo tengo un novio"

"Es sólo un regalo de un amigo" - Cogió la mano de Hinata y deposito el regalo en sus manos

"Yo estoy agradecida, pero no puedo, señor" - Hinata dio le dio el regalo de nuevo a él y colocó sus brazos a la espalda. Se negó a mirarlo y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo oscuro, pero Sai no podía aceptar una negativa

La sonrisa de Sai vaciló y fue sustituida por una sonrisa dulce - "Yo no quiero ofenderte" - Hizo girar el perfume en sus manos y miró a Hinata una vez más

"Y-yo no quería parecer grosera, pero bien..." - Hinata miró el reloj y abrió mucho los ojos - "B-bueno, si usted no necesita n-nada mas" - Ella salió a toda prisa de su oficina y tomó la vasija que Kiba le hizo y salió de la compañía de vidrios Root

Mientras tanto, Sai se quedó atónito y lanzó un largo suspiro mientras dejaba caer el regalo sobre la mesa

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un hombre bastante viejo oyó que la puerta del recinto se abría y luego se cerraba con suavidad. Él deslizó su silla hacia atrás y utilizo la mesa para apoyarse cuando miró para ver quién era el intruso y descubrió que era su hija. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio - "Hinata, estás de vuelta tan pronto" - Comentó cuando la vio dejar caer su bolso en el sofá y dirigirse hacia él

"B-bueno, usted dijo q-que se sentía un poco enfermo esta mañana."

Hiashi la remeció y ligeramente la regaño - "Es peligroso para una joven como tu caminar en las calles sola. Ahora bien, si decisión mía, no tendrías que trabajar y yo sería el que trabajara"

Hinata le dio una pequeña sonrisa y en broma dijo - "¿Y de qué íbamos a vivir de? ¿Bienestar?"

Hiashi se burló y sacudió su largo y canoso cabello - "Aparte de mi pago de jubilación, por supuesto" - Él le dio una mirada severa al decir esto y golpeó la mesa con irritación

Hinata se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos y se metió hebras de su cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja - "Padre, su pago de jubilación a-apenas alcanza para tus medicamentos" - Ella le dijo con cansancio una vez más. A pesar de que ha repetido la misma frase una y otra vez, el flash de dolor en sus ojos no cesa. Hinata inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir esas palabras sin embargo. Ella se acercó a él y colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo abrazó - "Y-yo no quiero hacerte daño padre. Sé q-que no es su culpa. U-usted ha sido el mejor padre y t-trabajo duro toda su vida. Pero la paga de su j-jubilado es pequeña por lo que se termina en las primeras semanas del mes."

Hiashi a regañadientes accedió a su declaración y gruñó.

Hinata continuó, con más confianza - "Por eso siempre digo que debe vender la gran casa Hyuuga e ir a un lugar más pequeño."

Hiashi arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo - "¡Nunca!" - Golpeó la mesa con los puños y Hinata se sorprendió. Se tranquilizó cuando vio que su reacción la sorprendió – "No Hinata. Aquí es donde crecí. Me casé con tu madre aquí y viví con ella aquí" - Miró con cariño la foto familiar donde salían su esposa e hijas - "Aquí es donde tu y tu hermana nacieron" - Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea de mudarse de la gran casa - "No, el día en que deje esta casa será en día en que yo me muera."

Hinata le dio una sonrisa cansada - "Bueno, la solución sólo es a-alquilar las habitaciones vacías" - A continuación, poner una cara seria - "Pero no es ajeno. Yo voy a p-poner carteles publicitarios de nuestras ha-habitaciones."

"Hinata, he vivido mucho más tiempo que tú y yo puedo decirte si una persona es buena o mala" - Afirmó de manera casual. A continuación, señaló el corredor del compuesto - "A diferencia de lo que ha traído ese alborotador a esta casa."

Hinata rodó los ojos y trató de explicar - "Padre, él es una persona b-buena. É-él tiene un trabajo, paga el alquiler a tiempo, es honesto y bueno y e-es tu sobrino. No sé por qué n-no le agrada" - Puso sus manos en las caderas.

Hiashi levantó las manos en el aire - "Ahora no comiences a defender a tu primo Neji"

"¿He oído mi nombre?" - Una voz calmada preguntó, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata y Hiashi suspiraron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chop chop chop_

Se escuchaba en el pequeño apartamento como una joven cortaba zanahorias. Una hebra de cabello castaño caían de su cola de caballo y lo echó hacia atrás con el dorso de su brazo. Mientras ella hacía esto, un fuerte brazo la agarró por la muñeca y le dio la vuelta. Ella jadeó su nombre - "¡Itachi! Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Sobre todo porque estoy con un cuchillo," - Ella agitó el cuchillo en el aire con cautela, pero el hombre sólo la miró con aire divertido.

Sacó el cuchillo de sus manos y la puso en el fregadero, - "Debe saber que eso no me importa, Hana" - Su flequillo le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla mientras acerco su rostro y le mordió la oreja

Ella comenzó a reírse - "Eso hace cosquillas" - dijo. Se detuvo y puso sus labios firmemente en los de ella y ambos se besaron con cariño. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su apartamento interrumpió su sesión de besos.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Itachi y Hana se voltearon para ver que era el hermano menor de la mujer, Kiba quien los interrumpió. Hana lo miró nerviosa, pero luego recuperó la compostura - "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques la puerta?" - Ella se desenredó de los brazos de Itachi y golpeó el piso con irritación.

Kiba se rió entre dientes y luego añadió - "Tú eres mi hermana. Tengo que cerciorarme de que Itachi no te está haciendo daño o cualquier cosa" - Él dio a Itachi una mirada de complicidad. Kiba volvió su atención a su hermana una vez más - "De todos modos yo no sabía que los chicos se iban a besar como adolescentes con problemas hormonales. Es decir, ustedes ya tienen 25."

Hana apretó los puños y lo reprocho antes de que Itachi la agarrara por la cintura - "Kiba, dejar de contrariar a tu hermana. ¿Qué es lo que quieres o deseas decirnos?"

Una enorme sonrisa estalló en su rostro y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo. Él lo abrió para revelar un delgado anillo de oro que tenia una gran piedra, una amatista en forma de ovalo, fijada en el centro. Rodeada de diamantes brillantes en forma oval para un efecto deslumbrante y elegante

Hana inmediatamente se olvidó de su enojo y se acercó a su hermano - "Oh, Kiba es hermoso" - Ella sacó la caja de su mano y examinó el anillo más de cerca - "¡Debe haber costado una fortuna!" - Ella tomó el anillo y lo puso cerca de su dedo anular, admirando el brillo que irradiaba

"Sí, tuve que usar todos mis ahorros y pedir un préstamo del banco para comprar el anillo" - Se lo arrebató de nuevo a su hermana

"¿Cuándo va a proponer matrimonio a Hinata?" - Itachi preguntó. Que casualmente se acercó a Hana y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro

"Esta noche."

"¿A dónde vas a llevarla?" – Preguntó su hermana

Kiba se froto la parte posterior de su cabeza - "Um... yo realmente no he pensado en eso."

"¡Kiba!" - Hana dijo exasperada - "¡Debiste haber en pensado eso antes! Tal vez deberías decírselo otro día cuando pienses acerca de dónde y cómo lo harás."

"¡De ninguna manera! He esperado cerca de tres semanas para comprar finalmente este anillo y Hinata va a tenerlo esta noche. No voy a meter la pata" - Caminó hacia la puerta y levanto el pulgar antes de salir.

"¿Crees que va a meter la pata?" - Hana le preguntó a Itachi.

Él se encogió de hombros y le beso la mejilla - "Tal vez no. Kiba puede ser sincero y serio cuando quiere serlo. Él es tu hermano. Deberías conocerlo mejor que yo."

Itachi recibió un golpe en el hombro. Ella lo miró, pero luego otro pensamiento apareció en su mente - "Hablando de hermanos, ¿Crees que tu hermano Sasuke recibió la carta?"

Itachi suspiró - "Por ahora espero que si" - puso una expresión pensativa - "Espero que pueda perdonarme después de todos estos años. Desde que…"

Hana le hizo callar poniendo su dedo en los labios - "No es tu culpa. Cuando Sasuke llegue a la ciudad, puedes explicarle todo. Estoy segura de que lo entenderá"

La duda se grabada en su rostro y sus líneas de expresión parecía más duras de lo habitual - "Desde que era pequeño, ocupó la mayor parte de mis pensamientos" - Se rió de los recuerdos y continuó - "Voy a recibir una llamada mañana por la tarde de Sarutobi comunicándome la decisión de mi hermano. Entonces voy a saber si Sasuke me perdona por no estar allí cuando más me necesitaba"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke sacó el sobre de debajo de su cama y lo miró una vez más. Reflexionó sobre los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar durante la cena. Recordó la expresión de éxtasis de Naruto cuando se enteró de la oferta de Sarutobi para ir a la ciudad de Konoha con Sasuke para ver a su hermano enajenado. También recordó la mirada triste en el rostro de Iruka con el pensamiento de los dos se fuera de aventurarse en lo desconocido. Las palabras de Sarutobi resonaron en su cabeza - _He pensado en ti y tu tristeza, la culpa y la ira. También pensé en Naruto y sus pérdidas. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te reencuentras con su hermano? Él se a preocupado por tu bienestar los últimos diez años ¿sabes? Me voy en dos días así que toma una decisión rápida_ - Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza y rompió un lado de el sobre y sacó con cuidado la carta. Él la desdobló y leyó

_Sasuke_

_No puedo encontrar las palabras para comenzar mi explicación de mi desaparición después de todos estos años Otouto. Bueno... previste mi desaparición con tus poderes especiales. ¿Tus ojos todavía pueden ver lo que no puede ser visto a través de unos ojos comunes?_

_Creo que ya haz escuchado mi propuesta de venir a vivir conmigo en la ciudad de Konoha. Por favor, acepta mi oferta de venir a vivir conmigo Sasuke. Encontrarás muchas oportunidades aquí que en el campo. Sé que puedes estar enojado conmigo después de tantos años sin que yo esté allí para ti después de la muerte de nuestros padres, pero no puedo explicar mis razones en esta carta. Yo te dirá la verdad cuando decidas venir aquí y con suerte, llegar a perdonarme_

_Para ser honesto con contigo Sasuke, te he buscado por todas partes a través de peregrinos y comerciantes. He intentado buscarte por ti mismo, pero se hizo más y más difícil para mí hacerlo. En primer lugar, busque donde vivíamos, pero no encontré nada en esa pequeña porción de tierra, lo que significaba que te habías ido y yo estaba muy preocupado por tu bienestar, así que busque en un radio de diez millas, pero no encontré indicios tuyos. Se hizo muy difícil con cada año que pasaba desde que fuiste creciendo y las apariencias cambian cuando uno se convierte en un hombre joven. Tuve la suerte de encontrar un maestro errante, Hiruzen Sarutobi, después de todos estos años que sabía quién eras. Estoy escribiendo esta carta a toda prisa ya que se irá dentro de una hora, así que perdona mis razones precipitadas. Hay una cosa que quiero que sepas. Nunca te he abandonado Sasuke, incluso si tuviera que hacerlo, sólo sería por mejor y para tu seguridad. Nunca lo olvides_

_Espero tu respuesta pronto Otouto_

_Atentamente_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Sasuke agarró con fuerza la carta en sus manos, quería arrugarla y quemarla en la chimenea, pero sus labios comenzaron a temblar y muy pronto, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mojando la carta - _Diez años pensando que estabas muerto, y estabas vivo..._ - Una parte de él se sintió aliviado al saber que por lo menos, su hermano estaba bien, pero aún así, no podía dejar de lado su enojo con facilidad. Él suavemente dobló la carta y la puso en el sobre. Él rápidamente se secó las lágrimas después de escuchar las pisadas fuertes de Naruto y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Levantó la vista hacia la luna

"Sasuke" - comenzó Naruto en voz baja. Se puso de pie al lado de Sasuke y miró hacia el cielo - "¿Qué piensas de trasladarse a la ciudad?"

"Hmp"

Naruto rodó los ojos - "Creo que deberíamos ir teme. Podemos empezar una nueva vida y hacer nuevos amigos. Iruka incluso sugirió que deberías ir" – se sintió abatido por las palabras de Naruto y sonrió con tristeza - "Pero estoy desgarrado por dejar a Iruka y al rancho e irme a la ciudad de Konoha"

Sasuke escuchó atentamente, pero su corazón estaba roto también entre dejar su vida normal e ir hacia algo nuevo - "Todavía estoy enojado con Itachi"

"Yo no creo que te dejo sin una buena razón" - Naruto argumentó

"No es el hecho de que se fuera. Se lo llevaron, pero es el hecho de que no regresó. Yo sólo tenía ocho años y he perdido todo lo que tenia" - Él golpeó el marco de la ventana

"He perdido todo también, después de que mis padres murieron después del huracán Kyuubi. Yo era sólo un bebé, pero aún así, él te busco ¿no es así?"

"..." - Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con las manos se encontraba abatido

"De cualquier forma, me siento muy mal por la idea de dejar a Iruka cuidar de la hacienda solo"

"Él puede cuidar de sí mismo. Él sabía cómo cuidar de todo antes de llegáramos" - Sasuke respondió

"Eso es correcto" - Una nueva voz respondió. Iruka envolvió sus dos brazos alrededor de Naruto y Sasuke - "Vayan ustedes dos. Ustedes son jóvenes y…" - tosió y dio se unas palmaditas en el pecho - "Oh, yo no soy un hombre que llora, pero me dan ganas ahora mismo" - Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio la mirada de preocupación de Naruto - "Los he conocido a ustedes por cerca de diez años y se que llegaran muy lejos"

"¡Iruka Ahh!" - Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - "Si te hace sentir mejor, me puedo quedar y ayudarte con el rancho. Sin embargo el teme piensa lo mismo" - Señaló a Sasuke

Iruka se echó a reír – "No, esta bien. Sigue siendo difícil" - Él flexionó sus bíceps y luego miro a los muchachos serio - "Estar aquí no hará ningún bien para los dos, especialmente para ti, Sasuke. La tristeza que te está consumiendo. Yo lo veo todos los días en tu rostro y en tus acciones. No es sólo eso, sino la idea de estar atrapado aquí, en el campo también. Vayan y hagan su propio camino en la ciudad" - Acarició el cabello de Sasuke, que dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio y revolvió el pelo de Naruto. Iruka les dio un último vistazo antes de bajar a la sala

Sasuke parpadeó y se volvió hacia Naruto, que por una vez, estaba sin palabras. Él juego con un único hilo que colgaba de la cortina de la repisa de la ventana y luego le susurró - "Dobe, decidí que voy a ir a la ciudad y vivir con mi hermano"

Naruto levantó la mirada y luego soltó una enorme sonrisa - "¡Yo también voy!"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, genuina de agradecimiento hacia su mejor amigo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la noche…

Hinata y Kiba caminaban en silencio por las calles de Konoha, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus figuras, y sus siluetas se reflejaban en el suelo mojado. Hinata notó que a lo largo de su cita, Kiba acariciaba algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo - "U-usted dijo que que-quería hablar conmigo acerca de algo importante y, estás tan tranquilo. Más tranquilo de lo normal" - Ella se rió de su propia declaración

Kiba nerviosamente dio unas palmaditas en la parte posterior de su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa insegura - "No sé cómo empezar" - Se aclaró la garganta y continuó - "He ensayado esto durante aproximadamente una semana y aún así, me parece que no puedo decirlo sin probablemente sonar estupido" - Hizo una pausa y la tomó de la mano - "Voy a decirlo."

Se inclinó sobre una rodilla y sacó la caja de terciopelo de su abrigo. La abrió y oyó un suspiro en voz baja de Hinata - "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

* * *

Pues ya es todo para hoy y te lo prometo que pondré un capítulo nuevo más pronto con la ayuda de Naoko (muchísimas gracias!) Por fa, dejen su comentario porque eso me trae inspiración.


End file.
